


Compass Point

by YourGirlThursday



Series: Blind Spots [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGirlThursday/pseuds/YourGirlThursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Killian waited for Emma to hook up some sort of electronic device, he thought about his own mementos. There wasn't a lot of time for him to secure his belongings before he went to New York. He imagined one or two things of his were in the Crocodile's shop, considering that's where his hand currently resided.</p><p>The only thing Killian had to share was a compass. It was tarnished and dented on one side, but it was something that all of his loved ones had once touched. </p><p>(Episode Tag for 4x05)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compass Point

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters.

Henry flopped down at the kitchen table. He watched his mom weave in between his grandparents as she made breakfast while they tended to Neal. There was a close moment where Henry's hot chocolate almost had baby powder, instead of cinnamon, sprinkled on it. Henry blamed that on the conversation Emma was having over the phone with her boyfriend.

It still weirded Henry out a little that his mom was dating someone. In the abstract it was great. Emma was happier therefore Henry was happier. The problem was that seeing them together was really strange. Emma barely touched Killian when Henry was around. When she did, it was in such a stiff, formal way that it made Henry uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if he'd be more okay with them if they were affectionate like his grandparents though. There was oftentimes too much kissing going on with those two.

Henry had to admit though that the awkwardness he felt was nothing compared to how awful it was being around his other mother and Robin. She was so hurt and unhappy. It killed him to see her that upset. He knew his presence helped some, but it was hard sometimes to be around her while she was that devastated. Plus, all she currently did now was throw herself into studying her magic books. It was fun in the beginning to learn about magic, but that had lost its appeal quickly. All Henry did was slow her down. He figured the best way to fix her heart was by helping find the Snow Queen so she could reverse things.

It helped some that Henry preferred working with a happy, yet totally weird mom to an absolutely heartbroken mom. At least with Emma there'd be some sort of action.

It sounded like Henry would get to help out in the sheriff's office that day. He perked up as Emma was explaining that to Killian. Today would be the perfect day to firm up Operation Dragon (because dragons breathe fire, which melts ice of course) as the name for their endeavor.

It seemed like the day would be great, odd dating stuff aside.

Or so he thought.

"Killian, we talked about this. Running around the forest isn't the most productive way to find the Snow Queen. Poring over the records from the archives will give us some idea of where to find her," Emma explained

Henry felt his heart sink. Looking at files all day? That would be the worst day of police work ever. He wanted to go stakeout the ice cream shop or patrol the ice wall. Henry groaned internally. His other options were to hang out in the crypt with magical stuff or watch his grandmother fret over leaving her baby for an hour.

Emma shifted her phone to the other ear. "You know, Henry isn't complaining. My thirteen year old son is being more mature about this than my 300 year old boyfriend. _He_ understands that good police work is more than just running around, guns a blazing."

Henry sighed. Doing boring things while listening to his mom fight with her boyfriend was not how he wanted to spend the day. He'd rather be outside running around town or the forest.

Or the docks.

"Mom, Killian said he'd take me sailing again. Why don't we go today? If you don't really need us."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You want to go sailing with Killian today?"

An excited buzzing noise caused Emma to pull her phone from her ear. Henry felt a bit smug as he heard just how much Killian approved of his plan.

"Well okay then. If you're sure then I don't have a problem with it. Can you still pick up that box from the archives for me? You can drop it off then swing by to pick up Henry. He'll call Regina for her approval and if she doesn't want you guys sailing then you can find something else to do."

Henry beamed at his mother. His day was looking up significantly. Killian was a really cool guy. Without Emma around he wouldn't be holding back and trying to keep the awkward down. Plus, sailing was awesome and Henry could use more Enchanted Forest skills.

Emma left the apartment soon after she got off the phone with Killian. When she was halfway out the door, she reminded Henry to clear sailing with Regina before Killian arrived.

"Sounds like your sister found a responsible babysitter for her special guy too," Mary Margaret cooed at Neal as she burped him.

Henry made a face. "I'm too old for a babysitter."

David and Mary Margaret both burst out laughing. Henry frowned at them. He didn't think it was that funny. Mary Margaret handed off Neal to David before making her way over to where Henry sat. She leaned down and put both of her hands on her grandson's shoulders.

"You are not the one who needs a babysitter, sweetheart," she said, then kissed Henry on the forehead.

* * *

Killian smiled as he made his way into the sheriff's station. He had practically started whistling earlier on. Two years ago, it would've been unfathomable to him that he would be this happy. He had the affection from his Swan that he'd been seeking for so many months. He was slowly becoming an integral part of her life. It was a great feeling.

He'd had a great day with Henry. The two of them got along well. Henry was inquisitive and a quick study, which was an excellent combination in a student. Killian felt like the lad respected him and genuinely enjoyed their time together. He even asked when they would get to sail again as Killian was dropping him off at Regina's.

Killian's good mood subsided some when he saw Emma sitting at her desk. Clearly that box didn't contain a happy thing. Killian was surprised when Emma told him that it was full of mementos from her past. He was even more shocked when she let him go through them. It was an incredible display of vulnerability and trust that she did that. Killian was humbled that she allowed him to see these things.

Killian chuckled slightly at the glasses. One time they'd discussed disguises from their times as thieves. Killian had explained how one could use talc to temporarily whiten their hair and ink to create false tattoos. Those were his two favorites. Emma had shared that she wore glasses to make herself harder to identify. Killian had told her he thought they would look good on her. Emma in glasses was one of the many fantasies he had entertained since she divulged that information.

Killian had no frame of reference for the ring he found. It wasn't something Emma mentioned, but that meant nothing. It must have some importance if she kept it all these years.

When Killian found the picture, a tiny thread of jealousy darted through him. It was quickly eclipsed by a terrible amount of guilt. He was with Emma; Baelfire wasn't. He'd won the girl because there was no other competition. Killian was with Emma, loving her. He had spent the day teaching their son to sail, when it should've been Bae. He was supposed to be there for Henry, not Killian, who was a poor replacement for his father. Killian had attempted to be essentially a stepfather to Neal and that had ended so poorly.

Killian tried to rearrange his features into something more neutral. Emma looked spooked. She thought he was jealous. None of this was her burden though. The last thing she needed was another thing to worry about between Elsa and the Snow Queen.

As Killian waited for Emma to hook up some sort of electronic device, he thought about his own mementos. There wasn't a lot of time for him to secure his belongings before he went to New York. He imagined one or two things of his were in the Crocodile's shop, considering that's where his hand currently resided.

The only thing Killian had to share was a compass. It was tarnished and dented on one side, but it was something that all of his loved ones had once touched. The compass was originally Liam's. It had been given to him by their parents upon his first commission in the Navy. It made its way to Killian when Liam died. The object served as a touchstone for Killian to his family.

Then Milah came along. Killian had drawn a miniature portrait of her that was in the back panel of the compass. It had been sheltered there from the rain and the sun while Killian searched out the Crocodile. The dent in the side came from Baelfire. The boy was so angry with Killian that he chucked the compass at the captain's head. It struck the mast instead, leaving a mark. Henry had used the compass today. He was already a much better student than his father. Killian had related the tale of how his prized possession had suffered a blow. All the stories in the world couldn't equate having his father alive though.

The most important moment in his compass' history was created by Emma. They had been on the ship on their way home from Neverland. It was misty when they first neared Storybrooke. It was nearly impossible to navigate, but the compass had led them home. Emma held it in her hands as the fog lifted. She had kissed the glass face of the compass when she realized that they were so close. The relief in her eyes, knowing he contributed to it, had warmed Killian all the way through.

Killian touched the outside of his jacket as Emma continued to set up her electronic device. His hand traced the edge of the compass. He would tell her about the object once they were done with her box.

Killian settled in, taking some time to appreciate Emma's nearness and their lack of Snow Queen drama.

Unfortunately that wouldn't last very long.


End file.
